Forever Females
by PinkRanger4Evr
Summary: Men aren't the only ones that can kick ass. The female rangers plan to go up 2 the moon and destroy the new villain before Andros calls up the red rangers? What have the girls gotten themselves into? Find Out. READ & REVIEW. Chapter 3 Finally UP.
1. Late Night Phone Calls

**Title:** Forever Females

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back and even better than ever. I started out on fanfiction almost 4 years ago and I had a couple of stories that I never finished. I wasn't a very good writer because I just started out and come on I was only 12. But its true what they say, practice makes perfect. I kept writing and my writng skills are way better. But I still need improvement, so I am going to continue writing. I hope that you guys enjoy this story. Please review!!!!

Oh and I commented in the original that I hated when girls are the damsels in distress, although I love to write it. lol. In this story the girls will not be the damsels in distress..much..but the guys will defenitely be. Lets see how this version of my stories turns out. BTW I had a contest running on my old version of the story. Not sure if my readers ever recieved their prize, if you didn't let me know. The same contest will be contined at the end of this story. Good Luck and **REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Kimberly Ann Hart was walking around her new house in downtown Reefside when her cell phone rang. She paused and took one last glance at her living room before turning to her cell phone which was on the kitchen counter. She had moved in about two weeks ago and was still settling in. Almost everything was unpacked but everything that already was seemed out of place to her.

So she spent almost every night down stairs re-arranging things. It was always a bad habit, but she never noticed it. She just felt that things were messy and needed to be cleaned or put in it's right place. She looked down at the number, it wasn't a familiar number. She thought about it and then finally flipped it open, a familiar voice greeted her.

"Ashley?" she questioned.

"Hey Kim," Ashley responded. Kim glanced at the time, it was nearly midnight. Why was Ashley calling so late? And for what?

"Listen, I don't have much time. Remember when all the red rangers had that mission to the moon?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, Trini told me about it." Kimberly replied. Her and Trini along with all the other female rangers still kept in contact, through email mostly but they still kept in contact. She kept in contact more with the originals, but she loved meeting the new rangers. She remembered when Trini had called her, pissed off and hormonal because Jason just left her to go to the mission. She was worried and pregnant. Kim had to go down and stay with her. She felt so bad for Jason when he got back. She almost wished she could've stayed to see Jason get his ass handed to him by his wife.

"Well, I overheard Andros talking and I think they're planning another mission," Ashley informed.

"But I thought Serpentera was destroyed," Kim remembered.

"According to Andros it was, but this new villain named Zorah is planning on rebuilding it, I couldn't get all the details, but I'm sure D.E.C.A has everything" Ashley assured.

"Ok, but I still don't get what _I_ have to do with this," Kimberly stated.

"I want you to lead the team," Ashley explained proudly.

"What team?" Kimberly asked.

"The female team. All the female rangers are reporting for this mission, yellows, pinks, any others, Mighty Morphin to Dino Thunder. We're all going to kick ass to show the guys that they're not the only ones who can. Are you in?" Ashley asked a little too enthusiastically. There was a long pause. Kim had to think about it. There was no way she could deny this opportunity. She missed her ranger day and always regretted leaving for Pan Global. Thinking back to gymnastics sparked something in her and she started thinking about Tommy, Tommy Oliver. She bit her lip and tried to stop. The last time she'd seen Tommy was in Jason and Trini's wedding 3 years ago.

"Kim?" Ashley said.

"…I'm in but one question…how are we going to put power into my power coin and any other rangers who don't have power," Kimberly questioned.

"Leave it all to D.E.C.A. and I", Ashley said.

"Okay. By the way who is D.E.C.A.?" Kimberly asked.

"D.E.C.A. is the main computer on the mega-ship. She's kinda like a human stuck in a computer, kind of like another Alpha, I'm sure she can figure it out. I mean how you think most of the guys got their powers back?" Ashley affirmed.

"Ok, cool. So when is this all happening?" Kimberly asked.

"Well I talked to the girls and we decided to meet this Thursday. We're going to be staying on the mega-ship. We should have enough rooms. You have to pick up Kira, the yellow dino thunder ranger. She lives in Reefside and goes to school at Reefside High. I told her to tell her parents that she is sleeping over at a friend's house and that she'll be fine," Ashley said. Thursday? Today was Tuesday. Only 2 days to pack up and get ready? She shook her head.

"Ok I got everything down, but I still don't understand why we are doing this. I mean yeah I get that we wanna show the guys who's boss but…" Ashley who began speaking quickly cut off Kimberly.

"We're going to complete the mission before they get a chance to get to the moon… gotta go Andros just got home bye", Ashley finished.

"Bye", Kimberly said as they both hung up. Kimberly finished writing everything down. She held the pad in her hands and looked at it. Then she picked up the phone to call someone else. She dialed a familiar number and another familiar voice picked up.

"Hello", a deep voice came from the other end of the receiver.

"Hey Jase. It's me, Kimberly. Is Trini around?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah hold on," Jason said.

"Trini, phone!" Kim heard Jason call out. She smiled. She surely missed them, all of them and it would be great to see them again. She began walking up the stairs. One hand holding her phone the other the note pad.

"Got it…Hello?" Trini answered picking up the other phone. She heard a soft click.

"Hey, Trini," Kimberly spoke.

"Oh hey Kim… Can you hold on a sec?" Trini asked.

"Sure", Kimberly replied.

"Jason, come get your son!" Kimberly heard Trini yell and she smiled to herself again. Yes, she truly did miss them.

"Oh so he's my son now?" she heard Jason reply, causing Kim to laugh.

"He's your son when he's acting like this!" Trini yelled.

"J.J. get over here!" Jason yelled.

"Hello…sorry," Trini said. Kim chuckled.

"Hey what's going on? Is everything okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah we're just trying to get J.J. into the shower, he's scared of the tub ever since Jason showed him that old scary movie," Trini said. Kimberly laughed.

"So did you hear about the mission?" Kimberly asked after a small pause.

"Yeah Kim. Of course I'll sleep over you house this weekend," Trini ranted.

"Oh Jason's around isn't he?" Kimberly asked. Forgetting that no one but the female rangers were suppose to know.

"Yeah," Trini said with a chuckle.

"Oh well I'm going to go to bed just wanted to know if u were going, see Thursday. Can't wait to see you." Kimberly concluded.

"Ok see ya Thursday," Trini finished as she hung up. Kimberly flipped closed her phone. She looked down at the pad in her hands and tossed it on the bed. She left her room and walked downstairs to the basement where many boxes were yet to be opened. She looked through the boxes and finally found the one she was looking for. She pulled out a box that read "Old Stuff". She carried the box up to her room and sat on her bed with it. She opened it up and blew the dust off the album books. She smiled and traced her hand over the album. It was her very first scrapbook. A huge book full of pictures from her high school years. She opened the book and the first picture was of the entire gang. Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and herself. She laughed a little and turned to the next page. Another picture of the gang, except this one included Tommy and it was taken several months later. She smiled again.

She flipped the page and in the next 2 pages there were pictures of the gang in the juice bar. There was one of Jason and Tommy sparring, another of Zack dancing, one of herself on the balance beam, there was one of the whole gang, Kimberly sitting on Tommy's lap, both smiling. She ran her fingers over the picture before turning to the next page. The next few pictures were of Jason and Trini, then her and Trini, Billy and Trini, Jason and Kimberly. The next page was of them when they were little kids. Kimberly bit her lip and tried not to cry.

There was picture of her and her whole kinder garden class. Kimberly was in the front row sitting with her legs crosses and big pink glasses. Trini stood next to her smiling, missing one of her front teeth. Billy sat next to her with big nerdy glasses and a small smile. Jason and Zack were on the left hand side standing both striking a martial arts pose. She smiled at the picture. The rest of the pictures in those two pages where of the gang in second grade and third grade.

She flipped the page again. These pictures were when they were in middle school. The next page was of just Kimberly and Trini. She continued flipping through the pages. Looking at her past. She missed all of her friends so much. She mostly kept in contact through the phone or email, but she rarely got to see them because she was so busy with gymnastics. Her life didn't totally go down the drain. She accomplished her dream on being a gold medallist and competing in the Olympics. She received 4 gold medals and 2 silver medals.

Kimberly Hart was very famous and well known. She attended college and received an associate's degree in nursing. She continued going to school and working as a nurse's assistant 3 days out of the week while also attending school to reach her bachelor's. During a practice, Kimberly was trying a new stunt and totally messed up her knee. She went through 4 surgeries but it wasn't guaranteed that she would be able to compete again. After 7 years of competing, earning a name and winning 4 gold medals she decided it was time to retire. She didn't know if she could have her heart broken for the second time. So before they told her if she was able to compete again, she retired. It was hard, very hard, but she had to do it. It wasn't a total loss, she did have something to fall back on, and something she loved to do, help people.

Now at the age of 24, Kimberly is living a good life, not perfect and not the life she imagined, but she's doing perfectly fine. She moved down to Reefside, for a job at the Reefside Hospital, and as soon as she gets settled she plans to open up a dancing and gymnastics studio. Kimberly has never regretted anything, especially retiring, the only thing she will always regret is sending that letter, but she had her reasons. Reasons no one ever knew about, especially her best friends. She didn't know if they could handle it, she couldn't even handle it. She shook her head, she couldn't think about that. That was the past, and the past stayed in the past. She finished looking at the pictures then finally laid the book on her nightstand and went to go to sleep.

* * *

**Quiz Time:**

What's my favorite color? (I had 4, have 2 now lol..What can I saw I grew up!] So you have two chances to guess, which means you can only write two colors, if either one is write you get a wallpaper created by me (once I actually make it =P) Good Luck. Results and Winners will be announced by chapter 3, maybe 4. REVIEW!


	2. Leaving The Guys

**Title:** Forever Females

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Except may'be characters you don't notice that might just pop up in the story or events.

**A/N:** So, how you guys liking the story so far, got some positive feedback. Can't wait to get to the action! What do you guys except? What would you like to happen? Keep reading and find out. Thanks to the reviewers! Enjoy! Please read and review!!

* * *

**Two Days Later**

**Scott Residence**

Trini finally finished packing her bags. Between cleaning after her son and her husband she thought she would never finish. Trini placed her bags by the door and went up the stairs towards her son, Jason Jr's room. He was sitting on his sports carpet playing with his cars. Trini smiled and picked him up.

"Mommy's leaving come say goodbye," she told him. Jason Jr, is almost the exact repleca of Jason, except for the smile and hair which he got from his mother. His eyes were a mixture of both of them, they were wide but at the same time almond shaped like Trini's. He was the perfect mixture of the two former rangers.

"Jason! Jason where are you I'm leaving," Trini called placing JJ on the carpet infront of the TV in the living room. She popped in his favorite DVD and pressed play then went off to look for her husband.

"I'm here, I'm ready let's go..." Jason began.

"Whoa there Scott, where do you think your going?" Trini asked.

"We're going to Kim's right?" he questioned, playing dumb.

"I'm going to Kim's house, with Aisha and Tanya. You're staying here with JJ, or you could go over to Rocky's house, I'm sure he wont mind." Trini assured. Jason pouted, a very poor pout, that didn't look so good on a strong sort of built guy like him. He walked over to Trini and pressed his lips to her neck.

"Not fair," he whispered into her neck kissing it again.

"Nice try. Hey remember when you went off on that mission with the red rangers for some crap. Remember how you left me alone, pregnant. Well consider this payback." Trini smirked and looked at his shocked face, then she realized she probably said to much. Would he actually think she was going on some kind of mission? Jason was smart but not that bright. She doubted he could put two and two together, and after all he didnt know about the mission, yet. She bit her lip and grabbed her bags. She was about to walk out the door when Jason grabbed her waist. He spun her around and she faced him. Their lips almost met.

"I love you," Jason whispered. Trini smiled.

"I love you too," Trini told him. Then she looked down and realised JJ was trying to get between them. She leaned down and picked him up.

"And I love you too honey", Trini said.

"I love you mummy" JJ whispered. He was a little shy, even around his parents. Got that from Trini if you ask me. Trini gave her boys a final hug before turning around, grabbing her bags and heading to the car. Jason and Jason Jr, watched their beloved woman left. JJ turned to his dad.

"So does this mean where gonna be eating a lot of McDonalds?" JJ questioned. Jason laughed and nodded. There was no way in hell he was cooking, even if he could, there was no way he was.

* * *

**DeSantos Place**

"Rocky! Can you bring down my other suitcase?" Aisha yelled from the kitchen. She looked up the stairs and didn't see anyone. She sighed and placed rice into three different plates. She put chicken on them and then finished of with a bit of cheese pasta. She grabbed two of them and walked over to the table, placing them across from each other.

"Rocky! Food!" Aisha yelled again. Rocky appeared in the door way quickly. Aisha looked at him and shook her head. Her husband would do any thing for food. Bad habit that he never grew out of. Rocky and his food.

"Sammy" Aisha tested. A small girl appeared behind Rocky. She wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Daddy," she yelled loudly like she wasn't with him upstairs not two minutes ago. Rocky smiled down at his daughter then picked her up. Samantha was tall for her age. She has golden brown skin, dark green eyes, and long thick curly brown hair. She had features from both her mother and father, but more from her mother.

"Trini should be here in like 30 minutes," Aisha informed walking back to the counter grabbing her plate and then walking to the table to eat with her family. She looked up and Samantha who already started eating, then looked to Rocky who was already almost already half way done. She shook her head again and began eating her food. About 5 minutes later Rocky got up to serve himself another plate. Aisha looked over and Samantha finished half her food before falling asleep. She smiled. Her head was thrown back on the highchair and her mouth slightly open and some pasta sauce at the side of her lip. Rocky returned and saw his daughter, he looked over at Aisha.

"So uh, how much time do we have?" Rocky asked wiggling his eyebrow.

"Dont even think about it," she told him and he smirked. Aisha finished her plate and got up to put it in the sink. She began washing her dish when Rocky came up behind her and began kissing her neck.

"Don't you understand what _no _means?" Aisha breathed.

"_No_," Rocky replied and Aisha smiled. Aisha turned around and kissed him suddenly. Aisha had gotten back from her tour 2 weeks ago and they hadn't got any _alone_ time. Especially with Samantha around all the time. Aisha missed her alone time with Rocky and she was positive Rocky did to.

"So are you in the..." Aisha shut him up by kissing him again.

"You need to learn to shut up," Aisha explained placing her lips over his. Rocky picked his wife up and took her to the couch in the living room. He laid her down then rolled on top of her. He began kissing her neck softly but then a loud horn blurted through out the house. Rocky groaned and Aisha laughed and gently pushed him off.

"Take your daughter up to her room," Aisha commanded. She walked over to Samantha and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She walked back to Rocky and gave him a quick peck.

"I love you" Aisha whispered as she pulled away.

"I love you too," Rocky repeatted then kissed her forehead. Aisha walked to the door and grabbed her bags. She waved goodbye and walked outside where Trini's red BMW 550 was parked. She placed her bags in the backseat and closed the door. Aisha took one last glance at her home before getting into the passanger seat.

* * *

**Lightspeed Aquabase – Dana & Carter + Kelsey & Ryan**

"Carter! Where are you? Kelsey and I are about to leave," Dana exclaimed into her cellphone.

"Sorry Day, I was talking to your dad," came a responce. Dana exited her room with her suitcase just as Carter came around the corner. Dana flipped close her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. She spotted Kelsey and Ryan coming down the hall towards her room. Ryan carrying Kelsey's huge duffle bag.

"Hey Ryan, Kelsey, ready to go?" Dana asked and Kelsey nodded.

"How long will you be gone again?" Ryan asked dropping Kelsey's heavy bag on the floor.

"3 days, we should be back no later than monday." Dana responded.

"Its going to be great can't wait to meet the new yellow!" Kelsey added enthusiasticly. She smiled over at Dana who returned the smile with her own.

"Why is it only female rangers, we should have a reunion for all the rangers," Carter concluded.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, maybe next time," Kelsey said.

"Plus this is better, no guys for a whole weekend, partying, karaoke." Dana continued and Carter grabbed softly.

"Better than me?" he asked and then kissed her. Dana kissed him back with a smile. She pulled away and leaned her forehead on his.

"Just a little" she whispered and moved in to capture his lips again. The kiss continued until a fake cough inturupted them. Dana pulled away quickly and blushed slighty.

"Hey dad," both Dana and Ryan greeted. He nodded in responce and smirked slightly looking at Dana. Thanks to Captain Mitchell, Dana was able to take 2 days off work, which was kind of hard to get. Dana worked as a Doctor at the hospital. She worked 12 hours a day including her lunch breaks, 5 days a week, Sunday thru Thursday.

"Girls have fun and be safe," Captain Mitchell told the girls.

"Yes sir," both Dana and Kelsey replied. Captain Mitchell smiled and stepped in to hug Dana. He patted Kelsey's shoulder and the girls were on their way. Half way down the hall Captain Mitchell looked at his son and his future brother-in-law.

"So, how about a guys night, beer and p..."

"Dad!" Ryan inturupted laughing.

"Sir, that's not something guys do...together," Carter implied and Captain Mitchell chuckled.

"I was going to say party boys, drink and party," Captain Mitchell said and both boys laughed. They turned around and walked the other way. Dana and Kelsey reached the outside Aquabase in Dana's jeep.

"You think your dad knows something?" Kelsey asked. It was kind of obviously and suspicious. Why would all of a sudden all the female rangers go to a ranger reunion? But not all the rangers had the same story, so maybe it wasn't all that suspicious. But the guys, well most of the guys weren't that bright. The girls told the guys they're having a female ranger reunion/sleepover because they'd probably believe it. Did they know that the girls knew about the mission? No. So it was a good excuse, atleast the girls thought so.

What if all the girls made up a different excuse? Aisha had to do a show some where, Tanya had to sell a house some where, Cassie had to plan a party some where, Dr. Dana Mitchell was needed some where, I think you get the point. But the would have been a little more obvious don't you think? All the girls suddenly having to go some where. I think that was more obvious than all female ranger sleepover. Well lets see what happens.

"I dont think so. He didn't give me the _look_. So I'm guessing not. Don't worry about it Kels," Dana replied making a left into the highway.

* * *

**Dr. Park & Tanya Sloan's Love Shack**

Tanya's bags were already packed and loaded in the driveway. She was waiting for Adam to get home from his shift so she could say bye. She patiently watched the news repeat came on. She never imagined goofball Rocky in this profession. Never imagined Rocky professional period. Tanya watched as Rocky apperared on the screen and began doing the sports. Tanya smiled, she heard the door open then close. Then she felt the couch next to her dip. She looked over and saw Adam removing his tie. Damn, he was a sexy doctor.

"What took you so long?" Tanya asked as Adam finished removing his tie and tossed on the table.

"Had a last minute patient," Adam replied and leaned over to cover her lips with his own.

"I'm going to miss you," Adam whispered.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you, snuggle monkey," Tanya laughed. Adam smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Its only the weekend right?" Adam asked. Tanya nodded.

"If you start kissing me like that, I don't think I'll be able to leave," Tanya said as Adam kissed her again with a smirk.

"I love you," Adam told her.

"I love you too," Tanya responded. "I have to go though, the girls are waiting for me," Tanya continued. She got up from the couch, giving Adam one last kiss then walked towards the door. Adam followed and watched as she walked down the driveway to get to her yellow Cheverlot Camaro. Before reaching the car, Tanya turned around to face Adam.

"I can't wait to marry you," she exclaimed and Adam smiled. Tanya got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. Next stop NASA.

* * *

**Quiz Time:**

What's my favorite color? (I had 4, have 2 now lol..What can I saw I grew up! They might be the same ones, might be new ones] So you have two chances to guess, which means you can **only** write two colors, if either one is write you get a wallpaper created by me (once I actually make it =P) Good Luck. Results and Winners will be announced by chapter 3, maybe 4. REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Finally Finished Leaving the Guys

**Title:** Forever Females

**A/N:** OMG, I am so so sorry my updates have taken so long! My mom is kinda strict and she doesn't let me go on the computer as much as I'd like to. . I apologize for not updating in such a long time. I know I hate it when someone takes forever to update, so again I apologize, I know how it feels. Starting today I am going to try and update at least once a week. I am very busy; it's my senior year in high school, I got colleges and other stuff to think about, volleyball practice and college class and church, so yes I am pretty busy. Like I said I will update, I will try my best to update once a week. Well here's an update finally, know you guys have been waiting. I want to thank the reviewers and for those who have followed my story patiently, thank you soo much. I also want to thank Dark_Yellow_Dino for encouraging me to keep going. I hope you guys keep reading. Enjoy the story! Please Review. Questions, feel free to ask, flamers...feel free to critic, constructively. Thank You. REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, once again, I own nothing! If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, now would I?

This chapter is dedicated to the fans. Thanks so much for the support and the reviews.

* * *

**Myers Household**

Taylor nervously walked around the living room. Eric was taking a nap so this was the only chance she was going to have. Finally making her decision Taylor went back to her and Eric's bedroom and stepped in to the walk in closet. She quietly closed the door and walked to the end of the closet, where Eric's things stood. She picked up the communication things and quickly exited the closet then the bedroom door. She let out a shaky breath as she exited the room. Taylor ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Taylor turned on the lights and grabbed the two sticks used to communicate with the Time Force rangers from the future and set up the two sticks on both sides of the sink and then grabbed the control. She pressed the button and something blinked, then a guy with green hair appeared.

"Hey Trip," Taylor said and smiled nervously. She was hoping Jen or Katie picked up. "Is Jen or Katie around?" she continued. Trip nodded.

"Jen is in the next room, I'll go get her," Trip responded and got up. 2 minutes later a female sat in front of the screen.

"Hey Taylor, what's up?" Jen asked.

"Are you alone?" Taylor asked back. Jen looked around to double check.

"Yes, why?" Jen questioned.

"There's a secret all girl mission to the moon. Think you and Katie can come?" Taylor stated. Jen thought about it for a minute. There was a pause.

"I don't think we can. Last time we tried to go back to the past some wires got crossed and it blew up the system. Trip is still working on it. Sorry," Jen said.

"It's okay. I think we have enough girls on this mission, just be sure not to tell anyone of the mission." Taylor concluded.

"Okay. Good luck." Jen implied.

"Thanks." Taylor told her, hearing noises in the hallway of her apartment.

"Gotta go, I think Eric woke up, remember the guys don't know about the mission, bye." Taylor finished quickly. She grabbed the remote from on top of the toilet and turned off the screen.

"Taylor?" she heard Eric call out. She cursed under her breath, grabbed the two sticks and stuffed them under her shirt just as Eric entered the bathroom.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eric asked.

"Nothing," Taylor replied and turned around to face the mirror on top of the sink. She looked down and the control was still in her hands. 'Crap' she thought but quickly slipped it into her underwear. Eric came up behind her and kissed her neck. Taylor turned around to face him. She gave a quick peck on the lips.

"How about you go meet me in the room," Taylor said seductively and added a wink. Eric's face lit up.

"Really?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah, I'm in the mood…go on," Taylor quipped. Eric kissed her once more then ran towards the room. Taylor frowned and sighed. Good thing she was already packed. Taylor walked to the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Ashley's number.

"Hello," Ashley answered.

"Listen, I'm going to be a little late, wait up," Taylor said then hung up when she got a reply. As she was walking to her and Eric's bedroom she put the sticks along with the control in a closet in the hallway and continued of to the room here Eric was waiting for her.

* * *

**Cole and Alyssa Spot**

"Cole…Cole where are you?" Alyssa asked as she looked outside for Cole. She went to use the bathroom and he disappeared. But this wasn't new to her. Every time they went out Cole always went somewhere, almost self-consciously. She looked towards the bench in the park where she left him and he wasn't there. She looked around the area and didn't see him. She decided to walk to their 'special spot' by the lake and under a huge tree. She smiled when she saw him sitting under the tree starring out at the lake. She took a seat next to him.

"Still miss red lion don't you?" she asked softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Cole nodded and looked down at her.

"Yeah, but he'll always be in my heart. Just as you will," he replied truthfully and smiled down at her. Alyssa smiled and leaned up to place a kiss to his lips. Alyssa pulled away slowly then laid her head on his chest. They laid there for a while before Alyssa's phone went off.

"Oopss I almost forgot. Hello Taylor? Yeah sorry I was in the park with Cole. Okay see you there. Bye" Alyssa said in to the phone. She looked up Cole.

"Sorry Cole, I have to go," Alyssa told Cole standing up.

"Have fun," Cole told her also getting up.

"I will." Alyssa told him and gave him a hug. Cole kissed her head.

"I'm going to miss you," Cole explained.

"I'm going to be right here, remember?" she reminded, point to his heart. He smiled and she kissed his cheek.

"Bye." And with that Alyssa was off. Good thing she only lived 2 blocks from the park, if not Taylor would have killed her. When Alyssa reached her house Taylor's yellow Hyundai Azera was already there waiting for her. Alyssa ran inside and grabbed her two bags. She came back out and dumped them in the back seat of Taylor's car.

"Ready?" Taylor asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah…but I feel bad lying to Cole," Alyssa confessed.

"It'll be okay, don't worry about it. I mean he didn't actually tell us about the red ranger mission a couple of years back did he? We had to figure that one on our own," Taylor told her. Alyssa nodded. Next stop Blue Bay Harbor.

* * *

**Blue Bay Harbor – Tori **

"Okay, I'll meet you at the bus station," Tori said into her phone then hung up and placed the phone in her pocket. She entered Ninja Ops and spotted Sensei in his usual spot. "Hey Sensei have you seen the guys?" Tori asked. "I believe they're at the racetrack with Cam," he replied. "Thanks," Tori called. She turned to leave but Sensei spoke up again. "Good luck on that _mission_ Tori," Sensei spoke and Tori gasped and turned around. Sensei let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them. Just be safe." Sensei said. Tori nodded and bowed before leaving. She always wondered how Sensei knew things. The rangers could never keep a secret from him, he always some how knew. But she was thankful he wasn't going to say any thing. That would have messed up the whole mission. Tori walked out, she couldn't stop thinking how Sensei knew about the mission.

**Racetrack – 15 minutes later**

"Hey Cam, Shane, where are the others?" Tori asked.

"Yea, but they should be coming in soon," Shane replied jumping off the counter as a customer approached him and Tori. Tori walked around the store looking at the surfboards. She walked back to Shane as soon as the customers finished paying for their stuff.

"They need to hurry up, I need to go," Tori explained impatiently.

"Look here they come." Shane told her. The door bell rung and in walked in Cam, Dustin, Blake, and a very dirty Hunter. Cam laughed at something Blake said and Dustin gave him a high five.

"What took you guys? My bus leaves in 30 minutes." Tori said.

"Don't worry Tor, we'll take you to the bus station now." Dustin inquired as her jumped behind the counter to grab a rag and water bottle. He tossed the rag to Hunter who wiped his face off. Soon the group was piled in Tori's pale blue van.

"So where are you going again?" Blake asked.

"My…sister is getting married in Angel Grove, the wedding is on Sunday, I have to go now because I have to get fitted for my dress. I should be home by Monday night," Tori replied. The guys nodded. Tori's sister had been on all the boys mind, she never mentioned a sister. But neither of the boys questioned it, Tori was already mad, she thought she was going to miss her "bus". Suddenly Tori's cell phone rang. Tori pushed her hand in to her bag and looked at the screen. "Taylor"

"Who is it?" Dustin asked.

"Just my sister, I'll call her back when I'm on the bus." Tori explained stuffing her phone back in her bag. With only 7 minutes to spare, because according to Tori her "bus" left and 7:00pm and it was 6:53, make that 6:54, Tori pulled her bags from the back. She only had a blue suitcase and a small duffle bag. She put her things down and gave each boy a hug. She lingered on Blake for a couple more seconds. When they pulled away Blake smiled down at her.

"Take care of my car Blake," Tori told him sternly then cracked a smile. She hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

"Bye guys" Tori called and picked up her things. She walked inside the bus station and walked towards the back where the busses where parked. She looked behind her and saw her pale blue van pulling away from the curb. Tori pulled out her cell phone and dialed Taylor.

"Hello, hey Tay sorry…"

"It's okay, I'm outside hurry up," Taylor replied. Tori hung up and walked back into the direction she came from. She walked back through the sliding doors and there, where her car had been stood a bright yellow Hyundai Azera. Tori saw two girls one in the driver's seat and one in the passenger seat. She smiled and walked up to the car. Alyssa opened the trunk and Tori put her stuff along with the other two rangers things. Tori hopped into the backseat and they did small introductions and then they were on their way. Next stop, Angel Grove.

* * *

**Reefside – Kira**

Kimberly had been walking around Reefside High for almost 20 minutes trying to find this Kira girl, who she didn't know or have a picture of. All she knows is that she's a yellow, so she knew this girl had to be wearing yellow. She continued walking; Reefside high is a huge school. She looked at her watch and then suddenly she was laying flat on her back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," a boy in red called out. Kimberly looked up at him rubbing her forehead. He held out her hand for her and she took it.

"It's okay kid," Kimberly told him. The boy was pretty tall, taller than her that's for sure. He wore a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I'm Conner," he quickly introduced.

"Kim, and while I have you hear maybe you can help. I'm looking for Kira Ford, do you know her?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah I do, she should be at Hayley's Cyberspace, and I'm heading there now. I'll take you there." Connor told her.

"Thanks," Kimberly said. Conner began walking and Kimberly followed.

"So, uh, how do you know Kira?" Kimberly asked as they walked across the street.

"She's my girlfriend actually," Conner replied. "How do you know Kira?"

"She's my…cousin," Kimberly quipped. Conner nodded. Kimberly looked at Conner, so he was Kira's boyfriend. Could he possibly be a ranger? Yellow and red wouldn't be rare or impossible. She left it alone. Maybe Kira's boyfriend wasn't a power ranger, maybe he is. They were walking down the alleyway, the alleyway before Hayley's Cyberspace, where people parked their bikes when a flash stopped them. 10 tyrannodrones appeared. Conner quickly dropped into a fighting stance in front Kimberly.

"Run!" he yelled as a tyrannodrone lunged at him. Kimberly sighed. She dropped in to her fighting stance too as Connor was knocked onto his back. She kicked a tyrannodrone that was charging at her then did a cartwheel and landed next to Conner. She held out her hand and pulled him up.

"Come on rookie, you gotta do better than that," Kim told him with a small smirk across her face. Conner didn't actually pay attention to what she said. He was more focused on the 2 tyrannodrones that were charging at him. Conner waited till the last minute and then rolled out of the 2 charging tyrannodrones trapping them against the wall. He kicked at one then blocked a hit from the other tyrannodrone. Simultaneously, Conner blocked two of the oncoming hits then dropped down to sweep one of the tyrannodrones of their feet then he quickly jumped into a flying roundhouse kick, hitting the other tyrannodrone square in the head.

Kimberly had trouble defending herself from these things. In her time, putties weren't this strong and also she handed fought an ugly monster in years. Kimberly leaped into the air and kicked a tyrannodrone square in the chest making it fly back into the wall. She landed on her feet gracefully with an appreciative smile. She didn't notice the tyrannodrones behind her until she was kicked in to the garbage cans a couple of feet in front of her. She hit the floor hard scraping up her right arm badly and bumping her head on floor. There was a flash and 4 people in bright yellow, blue, black and white appeared. Kimberly looked up from the floor her hair covering her face slightly. She tried to get up but her body would let her.

"Connor get her out of here," the man in the black suit yelled towards the young teen in red. Conner ran over to Kimberly and helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked her. She nodded and looked back at the other rangers just as all four were knocked onto their backside. She looked up at Conner and gave a small smile.

"They need you, go ahead," Kimberly whispered. "Go," she yelled again pushing him towards his teammates. Kimberly wasn't going to let the rangers have all the fun either, as soon as she let Conner go she got back in to the fight. Kimberly felt good fighting again, it had been too long. It brought her back to the old days it brought her joy that was until she got knocked on her backside again. She groaned and looked up to see the black ranger standing up in front of her. The last of the tyrannodrones were finished off by the other 3 rangers and Conner who didn't morph.

"You okay?" the black ranger asked helping her off the floor.

"Perfectly fine," she replied turning back to the other rangers to see if they were okay. The black ranger froze after getting a good look at her. He opened his mouth to speak but could. He breathed in and blinked a couple of times and tried again. Thank God for helmets.

"Kim?" the man in the black asked. His eyes wide open although you couldn't' see it through his helmet.

"Power down," he called. Kim turned around confused. Her eyes widened just as much as his did. She was also lost for words. It had been years since she last saw Tommy and they never did actually talk about the letter or anything else either.

"Did he just power down in front of a civilian?" the blue ranger exclaimed.

"Something's going on, they look like they know each other, come one," the yellow ranger said. They three rangers and Conner walked over to Kimberly and her ex-boyfriend Tommy Oliver.

"Is there any reason you would…Kimberly?" the girl in yellow began. "Power down."

"Kira," Kimberly smiled. The white ranger looked to the blue one and sighed.

"Dude, I'm confused."

"So am I," the white ranger replied.

"This is Kimberly…my…aunt," Kira announced.

"I thought she was your cousin," Conner asked.

"That's what I meant, she's my cousin," Kira corrected.

"Power down," both the blue ranger and white ranger said in unison.

"Okay so now that this has all been cleared, Kira, we should get going, nice seeing you again Tommy," Kimberly stated with a small smile.

"You're right, I just need to get my things," Kira said.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked looked between his ex-girl friend and student.

"To my house for the weekend, we're having a girl sleepover." Kimberly answered then turned around to walk off. Kira looked at Kimberly then Tommy. She raised an eyebrow then turned to kiss Conner on the cheek.

"See you guys next week," Kira called before running off to catch up to Kimberly.

* * *

We'll that completes the Leaving The Guys series, now onto to some action…well not yet exactly but soon I promise. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, feel free to ask any questions. Please Review.

**Quiz Time:**

What's my favorite color? (I had 4, have 2 now lol..What can I saw I grew up! They might be the same ones, might be new ones] So you have two chances to guess, which means you can **only** write two colors, if either one is write you get a wallpaper created by me (once I actually make it =P) Good Luck. Results and Winners will be announced by chapter 3, maybe 4. REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
